


White Lace and Pink Lips

by Attalander



Series: Sword and Spell and Sweetness (Critical Role) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alter Self FTW!, D&D Spells, F/F, Futanari, Lingerie, Magic, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Allura and Kima celebrate their wedding night. Magical power and paladin strength make a special night even more interesting.
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Series: Sword and Spell and Sweetness (Critical Role) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962664
Kudos: 20





	White Lace and Pink Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn’t quite as explicit as my usual stuff, but I’m trying to make the sex scenes in the novel I’m writing more “accessible” so this is practice.

Allura Vysoren held her wife close, arms around the halfling’s small shoulders. They had been kissing since Kima caught her up, strong arms under Allura’s knees and back, carrying her away from the wedding reception and into their arcanely conjured love nest.

The halfling paladin tasted of honey, spiced wine, and the unique, unmistakable flavor of Kima herself. Nobody kissed like she did, sweet and fierce, longing and loving, like Allura meant everything in the multiverse.

As soon as they got through the doorway of Allura’s _Magnificent Mansion_ , Kima broke the kiss to look up.

“I thought I asked you to put the bedroom right here?” the halfling said, raising a scarred brow.

“I forgot,” Allura admitted. “This is what happens when you try to get frisky while I’m casting ritual spells.”

“Oops,” Kima said with a grin. She spun Allura around, lifting the human to her feet and pressing her against the wall by her hips. “I guess we’ll just have to make do.”

“What do you-“ Allura asked, then gasped as Kima ducked under her skirts. Strong, small hands gripped her hips, callouses sliding over smooth skin.

“I’ve wanted to do this for _ages_ ,” Kima murmured, nuzzling against her. “You in a wedding dress? I _can’t_ pass this up!”

Allura chuckled and stroked a hand over the fabric covering Kima’s head.

“You’re ridiculous.” She said.

“You love me anyway,” Kima replied, sounding a mix of amused and awed, like some part of her still couldn’t believe it.

Allura had splashed out a little in terms of undergarments. Long silky white stockings, lacy garters and matching panties. Kima traced her hands up and down, as though relishing every inch, before grasping the hem of Allura’s underwear. The mage groaned as her wife pulled the panties down. She kicked them off and stood, legs spread.

Kima dove in with no hesitation, barely having to bend for access. Lips and tongue and fingers worked her wife with practiced skill, making Allura moan and clutch her wife’s head tighter. Kima was gentle, but there was a blazing intensity just under the surface that always took Allura’s breath away.

“Allie...” Kima purred against her, “ _Allie_...”

“K-Kima...” Allura gasped in reply, grinding forward into her beloved. She was going to come apart, fly away, but Kima’s hand on her hip held her steady. The wave of pleasure built slowly, rising and rising until it broke, rushing over her.

Every muscle in her body went taught, shaking as she rode that wave. Her climax seemed to go on and on, powerful and shattering and _perfect_.

When the stimulation went from “just right” to “too much”, Allura patted her hand on Kima’s head in a familiar signal. The Halfling pulled back, emerging from beneath her wife’s skirts with a big grin.

“Good?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“I think...” Allura struggled to remember how to form a sentence. “I think I saw Mount Celestia.”

Kima chuckled as she helped Allura slide bonelessly down the wall, catching her up in another princess carry. The Halfling started striding purposefully towards their room, kicking open the door hard enough to make the walls shake. She carefully laid Allura down on the mattress then climbed up to straddle her.

“Oh, _now_ we use the bed?” Allura asked with a smile.

“The wall was for when the wedding dress was on,” Kima said, grinning back. “Now we’re taking it _off._ ”

Getting the gown over her head was difficult while they kept stopping to kiss, but not impossible. Kima’s midnight blue tunic, trimmed with silver for her patron,was almost as much of a hassle, but at least her trousers were easy to kick off once she undid her sword belt. Bras followed and Kima’s panties, until it was skin on skin; bare save for the paladin’s holy symbol and the wizard’s stockings.

“Bahamut’s _wings_ you’re gorgeous,” Kima groaned, burying her face in Allura’s chest. “I want you in me, love.”

“Gladly,” Allura said with a smile, then began the incantation for _Alter Self_. She could feel her body changing, the tiny nub between her legs growing long and hard. Her erection was smaller than an average human’s but just the right size for Kima.

The tiny paladin broke the kiss reluctantly, but then she was scooting back to press herself against Allura. She rose to her knees, all that hard, scarred muscle on display, then slowly sank down.

They both moaned as Allura slid inside, the wizard’s hands moving to Kima’s hips. It was always so soft, so hot in her lover, in her _wife_. The thought made Allura groan again, clutch Kima’s hips tighter.

The halfling started to move, falling into a delightfully familiar rhythm. The sight of her, the sound, the feeling of her warm, wet depths, was intoxicating. Kima cried out every time she was filled, gloriously unashamed. Allura responded with her own sounds of passion, praising Kima with broken, gasped-out words. She was beautiful, strong, lovely, perfect, _hers_.

Suddenly Kima gripped Allura with her thighs, hands closing on the wizard’s biceps. She flipped them over, Allura still deep inside, and grinned up at her wife.

“Tired of doing all the work?” Allura asked, reaching up to stroke a lock of hair from Kima’s face.

“Nah,” Kima said, “I just like looking up at you.”

Allura’s response was to raise Kima’s hips up for a better angle and bend her head down. Kissing was always a bit awkward like this, so Allura concentrated on changing the _Alter Self_ spell, pulling out slowly as she did so.

Kima cried out as Allura’s erection grew longer, far too long to all fit inside her at once. She hitched herself back on the pillows until her head was level with her wife’s.

“I bet that looks _really_ weird,” Kima said.

“You don’t have to look at it,” Allura responded. “You just have to feel it.”

Kima’s response was lost in a groan as Allura thrust in again and again and again. They made love with a hot, searing sweetness like nothing else in the world. Nothing could part them, nothing would ever make them forget this moment.

Allura moved her hand to rub against Kima, making the Paladin gasp. Long, clever fingers, so used to putting spells together worked to take her wife apart. The sweet cries nobody but Allura ever got to hear filled the room, Kima opening up with no reservations, no hesitation.

Allura could feel her approaching climax. It was different than before, sharper and more urgent, and she moved her fingers faster.

“Allie...” Kima moaned against her lips. “I’m so _close_ Allie...”

“Me too, love,” Allura whispered back. “Together?”

“ _Yes_...”

Small, strong legs squeezed around Allura, pulling her closer, so close they seemed to melt together. The air was filled with cries and moans as they raced towards the edge, tumbling over it together into shining bliss.

Allura lost concentration on the spell, reverting to her normal self as she collapsed on top of her wife. The smaller woman just took the opportunity to squeeze her even tighter, smiling up at Allura with an aching, searing softness.

“I love you, Allie.” She said, like she was speaking a universal truth.

“I love you too, Kima,” the wizard said back. “Now and tomorrow and until the end of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but lesbian sex is hard to write for me. Seriously, I’ve had it and it’s awesome and it’s just hard to put into writing!
> 
> So yeah, I cheated. Hope you enjoy anyway!


End file.
